Tear Of Love, Tear Of Hate
by Brahms
Summary: This story starts off with a reworked ending, followed up by a tragic event. There will be more chapters to come, as well as several tie-ins from chrono trigger. ***Discontinued Story. Due To Lack Of Reviewing, I Have Decided To Stop Writing This.***
1.

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Separation Anxiety

"Oi Serge!Look!"Said Kid.She was pointing to the Dragon Tear.The two had made it through the depths of Terra Tower and had found the Dragon Tear.

"Let's get it and get the hell outta here," said Serge.He walked over slowly and picked up the Dragon Tear.He felt a massive surge of energy through his body and was thrown back 15 feet into Kid.

"Serge!"Yelled Kid "what the 'ell ya doin'?"

"I don't know.I picked up and it felt like I was forcibly thrown back."

"I'll go get it," said Kid."What the?Serge look!"She pointed at the Dragon Tear.But it was no longer the Dragon Tear, it Was a pile of dust."What happened?"

"Forget what happened, how about what's happening."The tower was shaking violently."The Dragon Tear must have been holding up Terra Tower in the air.Now that it's destroyed it's gonna collapse."

"Then leave that damn thing and let's get the hell outta 'ere."

The two had managed to backtrack their way through Terra Tower and were right at the doorway to the top of the tower when the ceiling collapsed, trapping Kid's leg.

"Oi Serge!I'm stuck!"Serge began yanking at Kid, then her leg, and then at the piece of the ceiling.

"Damnit, I can't get it off."

"Get outta here Serge!It's gonna collapse any minute now."

"No!I already lost you once and it was the most painful experience in my life, I'm not going to lose you aga….. What the hell!?!" Serge felt something pulling on his leg.It was the Omega Dragon (That's what I call the combination of the seven dragons, for future reference).

"Let go!I have to save Kid!"Serge began fighting back, but it's a dragon.What the hell can you do against a dragon?

"LET GO!" Serge began to be pulled out "STOP IT!"He was on the roof."Kid!"

"Goodbye Serge" Kid said."I love you."The look on Serge's face was almost too sad to even look at.Because he knew those were the last words he would ever hear from Kid.The Tower fell into the ocean, and the Omega Dragon brought Serge back to shore.


	2. 

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reality Check

Serge awoke on the side of a cliff alone and cold."Why did this have to happen?" He said to himself."How come I couldn't tell Kid I loved her?"Serge stood up and looked for the Dragon.It was nowhere in sight.Serge began to think about all that has happened in the last few months.

"Why did it have to end like this?Why did Kid have to die!WHY!"Serge yelled out as if he were expecting an answer.He then remembered what had made him and Kid go to Terra Tower in the first place.The Chrono Cross.Serge pulled out his element grid and took off the Chrono Cross.

"You did more good when you were two pieces.And that's how you shall remain!"Serge threw the Chrono Cross in the air, pulled out his Swallow made of Rainbow Shell, and sliced the Chrono Cross into two pieces.He then looked at the two pieces that it became.The Tear Of Love, and The Tear Of Hate.He first picked up the Tear Of Love, thought about what happened to Kid.He then began to cry.Not even being able to stand, he crawled over to the edge of the cliff.He then took the tear of love and dropped into the ocean.

He then was able to stand up, and walked back to the Tear Of Hate.He picked it up and put it in his pocket."Every time I have loved someone, something bad as happened.When I fell in love with Leena, I fell into the dimensional warp, when I thought I was in love with Kid, Lynx killed her.Then when she came back and I knew I loved her, she died.It's best if I stop trying to love people."He then thought there must be more to this."Why do you do this to me Fate?Why do you ruin my life?"

"Everyone's life iz predestined, iz it not mon Serge?"That voice was unmistakable.It was Harle.

"What the hell are you doing here Harle!"

"Mon Serge!Iz zat any vay to talk to a former member of your group?"

"First off, that was when my soul was in Lynx's body, and you insisted on helping me.But you still haven't answered my question"

"Actually, zat iz vat I came here vor.You zaid why do you do this to me Fate?Why do you ruin my life?Need I remind you zat fate haz already made everyonz path.You are simply living it."

"What are you talking about?We destroyed fate in the Chronopolis."

"Fate cannot be changed mon Serge.It iz possible to rearrange it, but only if you are Fate, and you are not."

"Then maybe it's possible to save Kid!If I can make it back to the Chronopolis…"

"Zilence Serge!It iz not possible!"

"Harle, I'm gonna shut you, and that horrible voice of yours, up for good."Serge picked up his Swallow and charged at Harle.Right as he was going to strike her, darkness engulfed him.He then felt a horrible pain, like giant claws ripping at his chest.He had felt this before.It was Lynx's favorite spell, Feral Cats.This was much more painful than the first time though.Serge collapsed and looked at his chest.All the skin had been ripped off.He looked up and Harle was gone.He was all alone, bleeding profusely, miles from any town.


	3. 

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Visitor From The Past

"I see Lynx got you."A mysterious woman's voice said.

"How did you know?"Serge looked at his body.It was covered with bloody bandages.

"My friends and I have met Lynx before.We tried to stop but he killed two of us."Said the Woman

"I'm sorry to hear that."Said Serge

"Don't be.We knew what we were getting into."Said the Woman

"What's your name?You haven't told me yet."Said Serge

"Sorry, I've been so absent-minded as of late.My name is Marle."

"You mean Princess Nadia?"Asked Serge

"That was 20 years ago.And how did you know?"Marle asked

"I learned about what you did with Lavos when we went to the Chronopolis."Said Serge

"The Chronopolis?You mean that thing that Lucca helped design?"Marle asked in disbelief

"Yes.We also heard a lot about you and your friends from other people.Tell me, which two died?"Asked Serge

"Atalaya and Frog were killed fighting Lynx.It has been 15 years since."Said Marle

"But Lynx's plans have only come into place the last 2 years."Said Serge

"You forget, we had the ability to travel through time.When the 4 of us came back, we dismantled The Epoch."

"Do you think you would be able to help me?"Asked Serge

"What do you want to do?"Asked Marle

"I want to go to the Chronopolis and change fate."Said Serge

"WHAT!That can't be done!"Marle was shocked by what he said.

"Yes it can, and I will do it. But I need help."Serge insisted

"I haven't fought in 15 years, and I don't want to again."Said Marle

"Do you know someone who can help me?"Asked Serge

"Yes."Nadia gave Serge a piece of paper with some directions on it."Go there, and tell him Marle sent you."

"What's his name?"

"Crono"said Marle.


	4. Old Trouble & New Alliances

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Old Trouble & New Alliances

It was days before Serge was able to leave Marle's cabin under his own power.When he was finally able to leave, he thanked Marle for her hospitality and went out to find Crono's house.Marle told him that it would take about two days to get there, but it had been four days and Serge still hadn't made it.

"She probably meant two days on horse," Serge said to himself.Not being able to go much further Serge decided to set-up camp about 20 miles from Crono's place.That was the best judgment that he could make based on the directions that he got.

"I'll always love you Serge" Said Kid."Well, don't you love me?Why can't you tell me you love me Serge?Do you not love me?Is that it?"Serge found himself not able to talk."Why don't you love me?It was the last thing that I ever said to you!I hate you Serge!I HATE YOU!Just die! DIE SERGE!"Kid plunged her dagger deep into Serge's chest.

"NO!"Serge woke up screaming and sweating profusely."Oh god.Kid."Serge looked up at the moon. He had learned to get a close approximation of the time by looking at the moon.It was around 4 am.Not being able to sleep anymore, and not wanting to sleep, Serge decided to finish the walk to Crono's house.It had just broken dawn by the time Serge could see the house.

"For a guy who saved the world, he has a pretty small house" Serge said to himself.He walked up to the front door and knocked three times.The door opened.

"Can I help you?"A man said

"Are you Crono?"Serge asked

"Yes I am.Do I know you?"

"Marle sent me."Serge said what Marle told him to say.

"This must be bad.Come in."Crono looked outside first before he shut door.

"So what is this about?"Asked Crono.

Serge explained everything that had happened.

"I see.Well, it's been five years since I last went out on adventure.But it sure would be nice to go on one again."

"Then you'll help me!"Serge said.

"You got it."Crono said.

"Zat iz not very smart."

"How the hell did you get in here Harle!"Crono said

"I zee that you remember me Crono.Mon Serge.How's your chest."

"Get to the point Harle."Said Serge

"How about I do that."

A tall figure walked through the doorway.Due to the lack of light in the room, it was hard to see who it was exactly, but they both knew it was Lynx.

"Harle told me you wanted to change fate.Let me tell you now that it is not possible."

"It is possible Lynx, and I will do it."Serge said.

"I think I'll just stop you now Mon Serge."Harle threw out some sort of boomerang type object, which shifted form and wrapped up Serge and Crono in some sort of electric field.

"Mon Serge, Crono, I wish zit didn't have to come to zis."

"I'll let you finish them off Harle.Harle?"Lynx looked over at Harle and saw that an arrow had pierced threw her heart.The field had dropped of off Serge and Crono.All three of them looked over at Harle.She collapsed revealing someone behind her.Marle.She had also brought a crossbow with her, which she was now pointing at Lynx.

"We shall finish this later."Lynx said.Marle shot her crossbow but it hit the wall.Lynx had disappeared.


	5. Entrapment

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Entrapment

"Thanks Marle."Said Crono

"Listen, we have to act fast." Said Marle

"Whadda mean?"Said Serge

"If you defeated Lynx like you said, then his powers haven't had a chance to fully recharge.That teleport, plus the one he probably used to get here will have drained him of his powers, so he wouldn't be able to teleport far.His powers still have to recharge.He's probably hiding out at my old family castle, it's not too far from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?If we can slow Lynx down even more, this might give us an even greater chance in getting to the Chronopolis before Lynx."Said Serge, as he ran out of the house.

"Wait!"Said Marle & Crono

"What?"Said Serge

"How do you know where to go?Let me catch up to you."Said Marle.Serge looked greatly embarrassed.He was going to just run off into the forest without knowing where to go.Crono and Marle caught up with Serge and they walked through the forest to the Guardia Castle.It took only about a half-an-hour to get there, considering they were running most of the way.The lock for the front gate was broken.Lynx was inside.

"Where should we start looking Marle?"Asked Serge

"I don't know.There are more than 50 rooms in this castle.It could take over an hour to search the whole place."

"We'd better not split up."Said Crono.

"Why not?We'd cover more ground that way!"Said Marle, who seemed to be mad at the comment.

"We would stand a better chance of defeating Lynx if we were together."Said Crono

"I would have to agree with him."Said Serge

"Fine!Then you two go together, I can handle myself!" yelled Marle, as she stormed off.Serge and Crono just stared at each other, wondering what was up with Marle.

"I bet I know where Lynx is hiding."Said Crono.

"How could you possibly know that!?"Serge exclaimed.

"I remember talking to the priest here 20 years ago, he said that the chapel has special healing powers.That's probably where Lynx is."

"Then what are we standing here for?Let's go!"Crono said he remembered the way, but they had to backtrack several times, and appeared lost.

"Damn!If only Marle was here, she knows this castle like the back of her hand.Lynx is probably close to being healed by now, if only we knew where the chapel was!"Said Crono.

"Maybe it's through that door behind you with the crosses on it."Said Serge, almost laughing.

"How long have I been talking standing in front of the chapel?"Said Crono.

"About 2 minutes.It's the first time I've laughed in about a week."Said Serge, who was doubled over laughing.He turned serious when they both looked at the door.They slowly opened it and saw Lynx sitting down by the altar, he looked like he was in great pain.

"This is the end Lynx."Said Serge as both him and Crono drew their weapons and walked up the altar.Lynx still said nothing.Both Serge and Crono plunged their weapons into Lynx's body, however Lynx dissipated.

"What the hell was that?"Said Serge.

"Zat waz a projection, one of mine powers mon Serge."Harle was standing in the doorway.

"How many times do we have to kill you?"Said Crono.

"Ze person zat waz killed in ze cabin waz a projection of mine self, az waz Lynx in ze cabin, and at zat altar."

"If you were a projection then how did that electric field contain us?'Said Crono.

"Mine projectionz have ze ability to block matter, enabling zem to hurt people.Now, how about ze real zing?"Harle shot out another one of the boomerangs, immobilizing Serge and Crono.

"Just zo you know, Marle in ze cabin and helping you here, waz a projection az well, zo don't expect her to come and help you out of zis."Harle began to take out a weapon of her own.It was her crescent sword.

"Mon Serge, Crono.Zis iz where it ends."Just as she was bringing her sword down, and arrow pierced her hand and her sword with enough force to pin both to the wall.

"No one messes with my friends you bitch!"Harle could do nothing but scream in pain. She managed to muster out some words. 

"How … did you … find us Marle?"Yelled Harle in great agony.

"I followed Serge since he left my cabin."Marle ran to Serge and Crono, trying to break the field, when Lynx appeared behind her.Serge and Crono tried to tell her, but the field prohibited them from talking.They could do nothing as Lynx pulled out his spear and gored Marle through her chest and tossed her across the chapel, through the wall.Lynx pulled the arrow out of Harle's hand.She looked over at the hole in the wall.

"Hehehe.Who iz ze bitch now?"Said Harle, laughing menichaly

"What do you think we should with these two?"Said Lynx

"I believe zis place haz a dungeon Sir Lynx" said Harle.


	6. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody

"Ohhh, my head."Serge said very groggily as he tried to stand up very slowly, but failed and fell over.He raised his head slowly to look around."What the hell is this place?"Serge looked around.While it indeed looked like a dungeon, it could very well be a room for torture. He noticed many of the basic types of devices.The Rack, The Iron Maiden, The Guillotine, and some very nasty looking tools.There were also apparatuses that he had never seen or heard of before.There was one that looked like it ripped out your kneecaps.Another one looked like it was for removing skin straight off the body."Those tools have fresh blood on them, they've been used very recently."Serge said himself.Trying to help himself up, he rolled over but saw something awful.It was Marle's dismembered skinless body.In his weakened state, he couldn't fight back the urge to regurgitate everything that he had eaten over the last 48 hours.

"So, do you like what those tools can do if used properly?"Lynx said while standing at the bars of Serge's holding cell.

"You heartless bastard!"

"Rest assured Serge.I do have a heart.I just don't let it get in the way of things.Unlike you, your heart couldn't even proclaim its love for Kid.Or maybe that's because you don't love her?"Lynx said the last part very quietly with a sick smile on his face.

Serge could literally feel the hate running through his veins.He then felt power rush through him.The Tear Of Hate in his pocket was fueling him.Serge ran into the iron bars with all his might, almost breaking them.He ran into them again breaking through it.Serge didn't seem to care that he had separated his shoulder.He stood up and looked at Lynx.Lynx couldn't seem to believe it.

"Where the hell did you get such power!"Serge didn't even listen and charged right into Lynx knocking him over.He got on top and started unloading with several punches to the face.Serge could feel his jaw shattering even more with every punch.Serge then picked the disoriented Lynx up, opened the Iron Maiden and shoved Lynx inside and slammed the door shut.He laughed at Lynx as the spikes pierced him all over his body.Serge opened the door and slammed it shut again and again and again.Every time with even more pleasure.After about 15 or 20 times he took Lynx's limp body out and suspended it on the rack.He then took the tool that removes skin from the body, and took of a chunk of Lynx's fur.Serge then took off his bandana and put it in his pocket.He took the piece of fur and tied it around his head.Serge took the keys that Lynx had dropped when he took him down, grabbed his swallow and left the room.


	7. Revealing Of One’s True Self

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Revealing Of One's True Self

Serge locked the door behind him as he left.The power that he was feeling was more intense then anything he had ever felt before in his life.Serge felt a mild pain and looked at his shoulder.As soon as he concentrated on the pain, the power he felt which The Tear Of Hate was fueling disappeared, and collapsed holding his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" was all Serge could scream."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Serge then remembered the medical training that he had gotten from Luccia.Serge took his good left arm, put it on his right bicep and attempted to pop the shoulder back into place.He failed.Serge couldn't hold back his profanity any longer.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!"Was all he could yell at the top of his lungs.Serge once again attempted, but failed again."Goddamnit! Shit! Ahhhhhh!"Serge tried one last time.This time, he used so much force he knocked himself over.When Serge stood up, his shoulder was back in place.Still using it gingerly, he walked into the other holding room and saw Crono.He was still alive.As Serge walked over to the cell, someone said something.

"I would advize against zat, mon Serge."Not even thinking, Serge turns around and hurled his swallow right at Harle's chest.Serge hit her chest, and pinned her to the wall with it.He knew it was the real Harle because she still had the wound on her hand.Serge walked over to the cell and unlocked it.

"Are you okay?"Said Serge

"I've been better.Where's Marle?"

"Skinned and Disemboweled" Said Serge

"Oh dear god."Crono sat down in disbelief.

"Listen, I know you're sad about this, but we have to get the hell out of here."

"You're right."Crono stood up and the two ran out of the room.Serge ran back in, took his swallow out of Harle and ran out.There were in the main hall, half way to the door when they noticed Harle standing in front of it.

"Mon Serge, may I ask something?"

"What?"Said Serge

"There are zix elemental attributes, oui?"

"White, Black, Yellow, Red, Blue and Green, so what?"

"And zer iz a dragon for each color, oui?"

"What are you getting at Harle?"

"Ze chrono cross is the lost zeventh color, oui?"

"So there must a seventh dragon!"Said Crono

"Impressive sir Crono, but do you know ver zis dragon iz?"

"No" both of them said shaking their heads.

Harle's voice changed into a deep raspy one."Right in front of you"

Harle began to shift form into a monstrous dragon.So large that the castle ceiling was too low for it and lifted it right off the castle.Serge tapped Crono's shoulder.

"What?"Said Crono who was looking up.Serge pulled Crono's head down and put it straightforward.He saw what Serge was thinking.There was opening beneath Harle's legs leading outside.

"Now!"Both Serge and Crono ran through the opening and started into the forest.Crono looked back and saw a ball of energy flying right at them.

"Jump!"Yelled Crono.The impact from the blast sent Serge and Crono flying.They were unable able to stand.Harle flew over their limp bodies.She opened her mouth and came flying down.Just as she was just about to strike when the Omega Dragon came flying in and took Harle down by the neck.

"Get Up!"Crono said.He had managed to stand and was now helping Serge."I know a way out of here, it's in the ocean!"

"But what abou….. Did you say IN the ocean?" Said Serge

"It's either that, or we stay in the battlefield of two dragons."Serge looked like he had no problems with it.They both ran to the river and looked back.More than half the forest was already destroyed.

"Are you sure about this?"Said Serge.

"Shut up and hold your breath!"Crono grabbed Serge and threw him in.Crono jumped in shortly after.


End file.
